My Sinful Succulence
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Our summoner gets hungry and comes across a quaint little bakery...


Ah, my favorite champ :). Enjoy!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Morgana

My Sinful Succulence

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The Bakery. I stood before it, my mouth watering and my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten in a while and man, was I hungry. I had heard of this place, which was _so conveniently _located at the edge of Demacia. The other summoners had told me stories about this place. They said that the woman running the shop was one of extreme beauty but also that she had a heart that was as cold as ice.

Nobody had ever seen her before, but every single person that dared enter through those doors exited, unable to walk. At least, for a couple of days. I knew the stories well, and I knew about the risks.

The setting sun cast an eerie orange glow over the dark purple building, and a spider skittered up its web to stay out of the sun. Swallowing my fear, I pushed open the door.

The wooden door swung open easily and a bell at the top jangled, announcing my entrance. The room was mostly dark, save for a few purple flames that lit everything up. I could barely see.

"Welcome…" A raspy voice greeted. "Welcome to Sinful Succulence."

"T-Thank you." I stammered back, nervous for some reason. She stopped talking, and allowed me to look around. I quickly realized that a large cloth covered everything and that was why it was dark.

I turned my attention to the front of the room (at least I thought it was the front), where a large counter, that contained food, stood. I leaned in to see what she had when all of a sudden, I felt something skitter across my foot. Frightened, I jumped backwards and my hands went flying. I grabbed onto the first thing I touched, which just happened to be the black cloth.

Falling to the ground, I released the shop of its darkness as warm orange sunlight flooded the tiny shop. The cloth fell to the ground with a large thump onto the floor. I blinked and squinted, as my eyes weren't used to the sudden burst of light that poured in from the large glass windows.

"Ah!" The woman behind the counter yelped and ran into a back room. Eagerly, I followed her, wanting to see her face.

Inside, it was dark, like it originally was outside. A couple purple flames also lit the room but these ones were much brighter. I shut the door of the room behind me, and I spotted her immediately. The room was rather small and a quaint little oven stood in the corner along with other baking materials.

_Turn around… Turn around!_

She turned towards an oven that stood to my left and I caught a glimpse of her face.

She was beautiful. She had long, dark purple hair that covered one of her pale eyes. Her lips were violet, and they looked cold. Behind her, two delicate black wings moved gently. On her head, she donned a Chef's signature hat. A white kitchen shirt barely covered her voluptuous chest. A long blue skirt with lace on the edges covered her legs.

I immediately knew who this was. "Morgana…" I gasped.

She didn't seem to have heard me. Morgana had always been one of my favorite champions, although she wasn't seen much on the Fields of Justice. The purple-haired beauty opened the oven and took out what looked to be burnt cookies.

Morgana sighed in exasperation.

"Let me help you." I said, advancing towards her with a smile. She seemed surprised that I was here.

"W-What are you doing back here?" She said as she dumped the cookies away into a metal trash can and set the tray onto a nearby table before she spoke again. "Why are you here? Are you working for Kayle?" Her eyes narrowed when she mentioned her sister.

"No, I'm not." She seemed to relax a bit, but not by much. "Let me help you." I repeated. In my younger days, I had helped my mother bake so I knew how to make a decent batch of cookies.

"Morgana." I called her name gently. "Let _me, _help _you. _Don't you recognize me?"

"Ah…" She peered at me more closely. "So it's you, summoner." So she did remember me. "Alright. Help."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Hand me the flour." Morgana commanded.

"Say please!" I teased her lightly, I knew she hated it.

"Please…" She muttered quietly under her breath.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" I knew I was pushing it, but her reaction was just too funny.

"Please!"

With a smile, I handed her the measured flour.

"Next, hand me the water, _please." _She exaggerated the please at the end and I laughed lightly.

On my way over to the table with the liquid, I tripped over a sack of flour that lay on the flour. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell. The water I was holding splashed all over the baker in front of me.

When I got up, Morgana was glaring at me. Her hair was wet and so was her pure white shirt that was slowly turning see-through. She wasn't wearing a bra.

At the sight of her wet, bare breasts, my length began to constrict inside my pants. I began to feel like my pants were going to burst. I wanted to be inside her, and I wanted it now.

"Summoner… What in the world are you…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down. She squealed loudly and tried to cover it with her arms. I stared at her lasciviously. "I… Uh…" Morgana stammered.

"Shh…" I whispered as I walked towards her, my pants bulging with desire. The moment I felt her body against mine, I kissed her.

As soon as our lips touched, I could feel her trying to pull away. But I wouldn't let her. At least, my penis wouldn't. I longed to remove the wet piece of cloth that hid her breasts from me. Turning her around, her wings pressed against my legs as I unbuttoned her shirt from behind, my hands trembling as they reached over her body.

Sweat dripped down my brow as I waited in anticipation. Morgana shrugged off the shirt and it fell to the ground. I pushed it away with my foot. She turned to face me, her wet, naked breasts heaving. Gently, I cupped one of them in my hand and squeezed it. It was warm, and soft. Meanwhile, the beast in my pants roared to be let out.

I lowered my mouth and suckled a teat; I could feel her pleasure growing with each lick. "Ah… Summoner… T-This is inappro—" She was cut off when I let go of her nipple with a loud pop. I moved to her long dress next. "Summoner, stop…" She protested weakly.

Her skirt came off quickly and she stood before me, completely naked. A slow, unnatural light blush started to grow on the usually stoic fallen angel.

I assumed she was a virgin and proceeded with caution.

I placed a piece of cloth on the ground and lay her down. Her vagina was completely wet and creamy. A little tuft of hair covered the spot that I craved so badly. I stuck my tongue inside her and was rewarded when she squirmed in pleasure. More juices squirted out of her core.

"Ah!" Morgana screamed in mirth as I continued to tease. Everything I did seemed to make her grow in ecstasy. "Summoner… I'm… cumming!" She howled as her purple hair flew all around her and a large spurt of natural juices came out of her.

I licked it up greedily, my body hungry for more.

I couldn't resist it any longer. I tore my robes off and the pants I wore underneath were the next to go. Morgana gasped when I first entered her. She drew in quick, shallow breaths as my pace quickened. I could feel her hymen break.

"Nnng, summoner… It hurts…" The crimson red liquid slowly tricked out of her core, and she seemed to be in pain.

"Should I stop?" I asked cautiously.

"Ahhh, no!" She moaned as I realized the pain had turned into pleasure. I could see the sweat dripping from her breasts as I felt my cock grow even harder inside her if that was even possible.

Her walls began to contract and squeeze my penis, making the pleasure so intense to the point that it was deafening. My hands curled into fists, my nails dug into my palm. I could feel it, the climax was coming soon.

"Summoner!" Her piercing voice triggered my climax. With a powerful surge, I came inside her, filling her completely with my semen. Her juice mixed with mine on the cloth as we both groaned, thoroughly satisfied.

"That was…" Morgana couldn't even pull up the energy to speak.

I was tired as well. We both fell asleep on the floor, the cookies and my hunger forgotten.

_I definitely won't be walking tomorrow…_

* * *

Ahh , this is definitely too short. Will work on making my fics longer. Review if you liked it please! :)

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
